Another purpose is for a plate in suitable material (aluminium, plastic or some other) to connect and support the structural elements of the chair so as to allow it to be replaced, as and when desired.
These and other aims, which will become apparent below, are achieved by the connection plate, the subject of this invention, which is characterised by the fact that a single configuration of the plate permits the connection and interchangeability of parts such as the legs, the back with its support and the seat of the chair.
The seat is fitted to the plate by means of screws which, by engaging with others, allow the legs to be fastened to the body.
The legs can be changed very easily with legs of different shape, material and size simply by tightening/loosening the fastening screws while keeping, if required, the same seat and the same back.
The connecting plate houses the fulcrum of the pin joint, with a counter-spring which permits the rotation (under pressure) of the integral back support so as to recline the back into the relaxed position.
The bottom edge of the back is grooved to provide a purchase or grip for the fingers when lifting and moving the chair.